Hunted
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: A man has been tracking down and murdering Sailor Senshi all over the galaxy. When a young boy loses everything, the Starlights raise and train him to travel back in time to save everyone. Full summary inside. Safety rating
1. The Hunter and the Family

Hey look! I wrote another Sailor Moon fic! I guess this is what happens when one writes a research paper on Sailor Moon...the mind is the first to go...or whatever passes for a mind in my case...n.n

So, I hope this fic is enjoyable. It time jumps a bit but that's how the muse told me to write it.

**Full Summary**: A man seeks vengeance upon all the Sailor Senshi. When he arrives on Earth, a young boy watches his family and friends die at the hands of the killer. The Starlights take him in and raise him. When he is old enough, the boy journeys back in time to stop his family from dying.

I never have and probably never will own the rights to Sailor Moon or any related thing to Sailor Moon. My sad life... v.v

* * *

A young woman ran through the forest, her feet pounding against the detritus on the ground. She gasped desperately for air for her burning lungs, but none came. She leapt over a fallen log and put on an extra burst of speed. Her wild dark red hair streamed out behind her as she ran, her dark red skirt torn from the trees. She risked a glance over her shoulder and tripped over a tree branch. She went hurtling down the hill and landed at the bottom in a heap. Her dark eyes looked up and widened in fear. She scrambled away, fear numbing her limbs.

A man with white hair looked down at her, his sky blue eyes cold. He produced a wicked looking knife from his belt and took a step forward. He hauled her to her feet and held her against a tree. He pressed the blade against her throat. "Tell me where other Sailor Senshi are hiding and I'll give you a quick death."

"Never," she snapped.

"Doesn't matter. I'll find them anyway." He replaced his knife and pulled the black glove over his right hand off. He placed his hand on her forehead and she screamed as unimaginable pain ripped throughout her body, blood dripping from her mouth. After several moments he let her body fall and wiped the blood off. "All the Sailor Senshi will die," he whispered. He turned and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ten'ou Kieran! If you are not back here in five seconds you are grounded young man!" Michiru shouted.

A ten-year-old boy skidded to a halt in the park and looked over. He had shaggy blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and wore a pair of jeans and a shirt. He quickly ran over to Michiru, a pout on his face. "I didn't do nothing!" he complained.

"It's 'I didn't do anything'," she corrected. "And I told you we had to leave in five minutes ten minutes ago. We're going to be late picking up your father and sister."

His face lit up. "They're coming home today?"

Michiru smiled and nodded. "And we have to hurry if we want to be on time." Kieran grabbed Michiru's hand and began pulling her towards the dark blue sports car. The Sea Senshi smiled and unlocked the vehicle. _He is so much like Haruka_, she mused as he climbed into the back. He buckled himself in and grinned as he bounced his feet against the bottom of the backseat. She shook her head and got in. She started the car and they drove to the Tokyo Airport.

As they pulled up, Kieran pressed his face against the window. "There they are!" he exclaimed.

Michiru unlocked the doors and popped the trunk. The two felt the car bounce slightly as Haruka placed the suitcases in the back before slamming the trunk closed. A young girl with aqua hair climbed into the back, her teal eyes looking at Kieran. She buckled herself in as Haruka collapsed into the passenger seat and strapped in as well.

"Long flight?" Michiru asked, pulling out of the airport.

"Hai. Very long," the Wind Senshi answered with a yawn.

"How was Uncle Mamoru in America?" Kieran asked his twin sister.

Kaioh Suiren smiled. "He complained about wanting to come back home."

"What about Aunt Usagi?"

"She gave you both a present that you'll get once we're home," Haruka called back to them.

"Seems like Suiren had a good time," Michiru commented.

Haruka nodded. "She kept Odango busy."

Michiru giggled. "I can imagine."

"So how was Speedy while I was gone?"

"A handful just like his father," came the reply.

"That was cold," Haruka muttered.

Michiru smiled. "He had his handful moments, but outside of that he was perfect," she answered honestly.

"Just like his mother," Haruka said.

"Suck up," giggled Michiru.

Haruka grinned, her arms behind her head. "Odango and Mamoru-san are going to be moving back into town next week around her birthday."

"That's must be hard for her," Michiru said.

Haruka nodded. "I was talking to Mamoru and we were planning on having a special get together after they get settled back in."

"What kind of get together?"

"A surprise picnic party," Haruka answered.

They continued the drive home talking about random things. They pulled into the driveway and Michiru turned off the car after parking it. They all got out and Haruka retrieved the suitcases from the trunk. Michiru watched as her two children ran to the door. "So what did Usagi say about Suiren? Did the test work?"

"Yeah," Haruka answered. "She'll be a Senshi once she's old enough."

"But what about Kieran? It can't just be coincidence that he's her twin."

The blonde shrugged. "We had him tested Michi. He's just a normal kid." They began walking towards their house. "The day will come when we'll…" she trailed off and bowed her head. "When we'll have to bury him." Michiru nodded and they walked into the house.

- - - - - - - - - -

A woman ran through the deserted streets of the city, ducking through alleys and doubling back when she was able to try and throw off her pursuer. Nothing worked. She skidded to a halt when she hit a dead end.

"You've nowhere left to run," a calm, cold voice said.

She turned and saw a man with white hair walking towards her. "What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"You'll soon see," he said.

She summoned a sword to her hand and leveled it at the man. "Stay back or I will kill you," she warned.

His eyes hardened and black energy formed around his hand. "You cannot kill me Sailor Senshi." His hand shot up and the black mist engulfed her. She screamed for several moments until she sank to the ground, dead.

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouted. He turned and saw a woman with pale blue white hair standing at the entrance of the alley. "I don't know who you are, but I can't let you hurt innocent people or my fellow Senshi."

"You must be Sailor Aluminum Siren," he said, turning to her.

"We won't let you escape," a new voice said from behind. He turned and saw a dark skinned woman with black wings staring at him.

"That must make you Sailor Lead Crow." He grinned, cracking his knuckles. "I shall enjoy this." Black energy began flowing off of him. "Die Sailor Senshi!" he screamed, the energy flying off of him and engulfing the two women. They shrieked in pain as the energy struck them.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka blearily opened her eyes as someone shuffled into the room. "Kieran? What's wrong?" she whispered sleepily.

"I had a nightmare," he whispered, clutching a stuffed silver dog.

Haruka stifled a yawn and sat up, being careful so as not to wake Michiru. She got out of bed and picked the boy up. She walked out of her room and eased the door closed behind her. She carried her son down the hall and went into his room, shutting the door. She clicked the light on by the bedside and blinked against the sudden glare. She set him down on his bed and pulled his covers up. "What was your nightmare about?" she asked.

"I saw a man killing women. They were…torn apart by something." Tears shimmered in his eyes. "And the man was laughing like he enjoyed it."

Haruka scooted closer to her son and held him. "It was just a dream." She smiled and brushed some of his hair from his face. "That man can't hurt you."

Kieran wiped his eyes and nodded. He looked up at Haruka. "Papa, am I special?" he asked.

"Of course you are," she said.

"Am I special like you and Mama?"

"You mean are you a Sailor Senshi?" He nodded. She pulled him into her lap and leaned against the wall. "You won't be able to become a Sailor Senshi Kieran. Not because you don't deserve it, it's because…" she paused, trying to think of a way to explain it to him so he'd understand.

"I'm not special enough," he said.

"You are special Kieran." She smiled down at him faintly. "Being a Senshi isn't as fun as you might think it is."

"But you have powers and you save people!" he protested.

She nodded. "But we've also had our share of loss." Her smile faded as she recalled the battle with Galaxia eleven years ago. "Being a Senshi means being willing to sacrifice everything for the greater good." She stared into his sea blue eyes. "And even though we're suppose to be heroes, I don't consider myself one."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"I'll tell you when you're a bit older and understand better." He nodded and rested his head against her stomach.

"Can I be a hero someday?" he asked sleepily.

Haruka smiled. "You can be anything you want to be Kier." His eyes closed and he fell asleep. Realizing that she was stuck, Haruka turned off the light and pulled the covers up. "Oyasumi na sai musuko." She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru yawned and stretched, frowning when she felt the empty space next to her. She got up and pulled on a pale sea green robe. She walked down the hallway and quietly opened Suiren's door. The girl was sound asleep, a stuffed Dalmatian toy clutched in her arms. The Sea Senshi smiled and eased the door closed. She turned and walked to the end of the hall. She opened the door to Kieran's room and smiled, suppressing a giggle. Haruka and Kieran were sound asleep.

"Kawaii…" Michiru whispered. She retreated back to her room, grabbed a digital camera, and returned to her son's room. She snapped a picture of the pair.

Haruka stirred and opened her eyes. "Michi," she whispered.

"Ohayo."

Haruka looked at the digital clock on Kieran's bedside table. "Ohayo," she returned, wiping the last remnants of sleep from her eyes.

Kieran yawned and stretched. "Ohayo Mama, Papa."

"Come on you two. Time to get ready for the picnic," Michiru said.

Kieran's eyes lit up. "Yahoo!" he exclaimed and leapt off his bed. He began digging through his drawers for his clothes. His parents smiled.

Haruka walked to Michiru and kissed her. "Is Suiren up?"

Michiru shook her head. "She was sleeping when I looked in on her."

"I'll wake her up then," Haruka said. She walked out of the room and several moments later they heard a young girl squealing and laughing.

Michiru smiled and shook her head. "Get dressed then downstairs for breakfast," she told Kieran. He nodded and she walked out.

"I take it Dad woke Suiren up?" Hotaru asked, poking her head out of her room.

"You know Haruka," Michiru returned.

Hotaru smiled. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

Michiru nodded and returned to her room. She set the camera down on the dresser and went into the bathroom. Two arms suddenly ensnared her. "Gotcha," Haruka whispered.

"You're perky today," Michiru commented.

"I'm happy to be back home with no upcoming races or anything. I missed you all," she said.

"We need to hurry or we'll be late," Michiru said.

"Okay," Haruka returned. They quickly got ready and headed downstairs for some late breakfast.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Hai: Yes.

Odango: Dumpling.

-san, -chan: Honorifics attached to the end of a person's name (usually).

Kawaii: Cute.

Ohayo (gozaimasu): Good morning.

* * *

So? Is it okay so far? I know the chapters are short but they're between four to six pages on word, the average for me at the moment. Things will pick up next chapter. 


	2. Loss

Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy it! If you don't I'll hit you on the head with the Moon Stick...if I could find one...

And just to warn everyone, this chapter time jumps a bit and a lot happens concerning the plot of the story...at least I think it does...:shrugs:...enjoy it!

**Full Summary**: A man seeks vengeance upon all the Sailor Senshi. When he arrives on Earth, a young boy watches his family and friends die at the hands of the killer. The Starlights take him in and raise him. When he is old enough, the boy journeys back in time to stop his family from dying.

Still not mine. And if it wasn't for fear of lawsuits I wouldn't bother with these disclaimers...not that I have any money to take being a poor college kid...v.v...

* * *

"Aunt Rei!" Kieran exclaimed, hugging the miko. 

Rei smiled as the ten-year-old grabbed her. "Hey Speed Demon. How are you?"

"I'm good!" he said, smiling. "I came to see if you needed help."

The Fire Senshi smiled down him. "Well that's very nice of you."

He nodded. "I'm trying to be a hero," he said, puffing out his chest.

"Well I certainly feel better now that you're here." She pulled a pack out from her car and handed it to him. "Think you can carry this?" He nodded and shouldered the pack. He led the way to the others and set the pack down.

"How long till Usagi-chan comes?" Makoto asked.

"An hour at least," Haruka replied.

"Can we go play till then?" Suiren asked.

"Just don't go too far or get too dirty," Michiru answered.

The twins nodded and eagerly ran off. Kieran grabbed a stick. "I'm a great swordsman! Just like Papa!"

Suiren picked up a shorter stick. "I'm Neptune, like Mama! Elegant and strong!"

Kieran smiled. "Together we'll beat any enemy that shows up!"

"Oh really?" a cold voice asked.

The two turned and saw a white haired man glaring at them. "Who are you?" Kieran demanded with a faint tremor in his voice.

The man smiled. "Tell me where the Senshi are."

"Senshi?" Suiren repeated. "We don't know any Senshi."

He chuckled and the two inched away. His gaze fell on Suiren and his eyes narrowed. "So you're a Senshi…"

"Suiren! Run!" Kieran shouted. He slammed his stick into the man. Without a glance the man slammed his fist into Kieran. The boy slammed into a tree and crumpled to the ground.

"Kieran!" his sister screamed. The man grabbed her and lifted her into the air by the neck. "I didn't do anything!"

"Your kind did," the man growled. Black energy began flowing around his arm and flowed down to his hand. Suiren shrieked in pain.

Kieran looked up and his eyes widened in horror. The man dropped her lifeless body to the ground. "SUIREN!" he bellowed. He suddenly cried out in pain, doubling over at the base of the tree.

The man turned to the boy. "Be thankful I've no desire to kill you boy."

Kieran felt something flood into his body. He rose to his feet, his eyes cold and glowing. He drew his arm back and slammed it forward. A column of fire shot out of his hand and slammed into the man. He sank to the ground and stared at Kieran.

"What…what are you?" the man asked, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Suiren! Kieran!" a voice yelled. Neptune skidded to a halt when she saw Suiren's lifeless body. "No…"

"Behind you!" Kieran cried, but it was too late. The man had slammed a sphere of black energy into Neptune, killing her. "MAMA!"

The man started laughing when Uranus' Space Sword slammed into his body. She kicked the body and ran to Neptune as he quickly vanished. "Neptune? Neptune?" she whispered.

The others ran up and Saturn took Kieran, hiding her shock at his changed appearance. The small boy's blonde hair now had streaks of silver and there was a barely visible faint glow to his eyes. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

He threw his arms around her and began crying. Uranus suddenly screamed, holding her partner as tightly as she could. Tears flowed from her eyes as she threw back her head. "IIE!"

The seven Senshi remained silent, unable to comprehend the loss Uranus and Kieran had to be feeling. Saturn felt the same way. Michiru had been like a mother to her after the young girl had reawakened as Saturn. The Sea Senshi had looked out for Hotaru and helped her through tough times. She wiped her eyes and tightly held Kieran.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka rubbed her eyes and drained the last bit of cold coffee from her cup. Dark circles hung under her eyes. It had been two days since Michiru and Suiren's deaths and the Wind Senshi had not slept since. She rested her head in her hand and sighed faintly. She heard footsteps and the kitchen door swung open. Kieran looked at Haruka, his eyes red from crying.

"Hey Kier," Haruka said softly. "Couldn't sleep?" Kieran shook his head and walked to Haruka. She picked him up and placed him in her lap. "Neither could I." Haruka looked at the clock. "Come on buddy. We need to get ready."

The back door suddenly slammed open and the man staggered in. "All the Senshi will die!" he shouted.

Haruka swiftly set Kieran down but before she could transform the man had hurled a knife into her shoulder, throwing her back and pinning her to the wall. "Kieran! Run!" Haruka ordered. The boy scrambled out of the room, shouting for Hotaru and Setsuna for help.

"The rest will die too," the man said.

Haruka tried to jerk the knife out of the wall but it refused to move. "You'll pay for killing Michiru."

"I am an instrument of god, you cannot kill me!" A black sphere appeared in his hand and he hurled it at Haruka. It struck her and she screamed in pain. The man smiled in victory. He turned and left the house, not realizing that Hotaru and Setsuna were Sailor Senshi as well.

- - - - - - - - - -

Taiki Kou adjusted his glasses as he waited in the coffee shop. Six months had passed since Kinmoku had lost contact with the Senshi on Earth. Seiya Kou planted himself in a chair and sighed. "They're dead," he whispered.

"What?" Yaten Kou exclaimed.

"How?" Taiki inquired.

Seiya shrugged. "No one's sure here, but from what I could gather, it sounds like that guy who's been going around killing Sailor Senshi."

Taiki's eyes narrowed as he saw someone run past the window. He quickly rose to his feet and ran out, his two friends following close behind. "Setsuna-san!" Taiki called.

The Time Senshi whirled around, blood covering her face. "Taiki-san, quickly! Take the boy and run! Get as far away as you can!" She shoved a child into his arms. "Please. It's Haruka-san and Michiru-san's only child now. Go somewhere safe! Before it's too late!" she begged

"Demo…" Taiki began.

"There's no time for me to explain. Kieran will. Go, and be safe. Stay hidden as best you can." She stepped back and vanished.

"What the hell is going on?" Seiya demanded.

"We've could've helped at least," Yaten muttered.

"You three!" a sharp voice snapped. They turned and saw a man with white hair glaring at them. "Where did the woman go?"

"What woman?" Seiya asked. "We were just talking this little kid to the police station. We didn't see a woman."

"Liar," the man hissed, black energy forming around his hand.

Kieran suddenly lunged out of Taiki's arms and shot his hand forward. Fire slammed into the man, forcing him to run. The Starlights stared in shock. "Whoa…" Seiya murmured.

Taiki knelt down in front of him. "How did you do that?"

Kieran shrugged, wiping his eyes. "I just did it…"

"Do you know who we are?" Taiki asked.

He nodded. "Aunt Usagi showed me pictures of you."

"Where is everyone?" Seiya asked.

"That man killed them," Kieran whispered.

"Everyone's dead?" Yaten asked in disbelief.

Kieran nodded. He looked up at them. "I'm all alone now."

"No you're not," Seiya said. He crouched down in front of Kieran. "We're your friends too."

"You can come live with us," Taiki added. The other two looked at him.

"What?" Yaten asked softly.

"He has no one left Yaten. And he needs to learn about his powers. Who can do that for him on Earth?" Taiki returned.

"I agree with Taiki," Seiya said. He looked at Kieran. "Would you like to come live with us?"

Kieran nodded. "I don't wanna stay here…"

Taiki picked the boy up. "Then we'll go." They walked into a deserted alley and teleported away.

Kieran looked around at the strange new planet, smiling at its wonder. The Starlights led him to a large palace and they walked in. The four entered a study and the three Senshi bowed to a woman. "Fighter, Healer, Maker…you are back sooner than I thought…and who is your new little friend?"

"They're all dead," Seiya whispered.

Kakyuu looked at them. "You are certain?"

They nodded. "We're not too sure about Pluto. She told us to look after this boy and vanished before we could ask why," Yaten added.

Kakyuu knelt down. "What's your name little one?"

"Kieran," he answered.

"I'm Kakyuu. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," he said quietly.

Kakyuu looked up at her protectors. "You were asked to raise him?"

"Yes," Taiki answered.

"Will the three of you raise him or just one?"

The three looked at each other. "The three of us would probably be better," Taiki said after several moments. "Though there's something else about him you should know," he added.

"What?"

"He's an elemental," Seiya answered.

"You are certain?" she asked.

"We saw him hit some guy with a pretty fierce fire blast," Yaten said.

"So he'll need to be trained in the elemental arts…" Kakyuu mused.

"Looks that way," Taiki agreed.

Kakyuu nodded. "I will inform Master Ryu. In the meantime, why don't you show him around his new home?" The Starlights nodded and they left.

"You sure you're going to be okay here Kieran?" Taiki asked as they walked down the halls.

The boy nodded. "Yeah." He looked at the paintings and tapestries, stopping in the middle of the hall. "I couldn't save them," he whispered.

"What?" Seiya asked.

He looked up at them, tears shimmering in his sea blue eyes. "I couldn't save my family," he whispered. "I was there, I saw him, I tried but…but I…I couldn't…" he fell silent and began silently crying.

Taiki knelt down and rested his hand on Kieran's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself Kieran. You did all you could. No one can blame you for failing."

"Demo…demo…"

Taiki shook his head. "No buts. A kid like you with no training couldn't do much, that's true. But we're going to change that."

"I'm going to learn how to fight?" he asked.

Taiki nodded. "We'll help you learn how to become strong…and to teach you what Sailor Moon and the others taught us."

He wiped his eyes, a faint smile appearing on his face. "What did she teach you?"

The three smiled. "That anyone can be saved," Seiya said.

"As long as you believe in yourself and your friends," Yaten added.

Kieran nodded. "I'll never give up, no matter what!" he said determinedly. The Starlights smiled and nodded in agreement.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Six months later… _

- - - - - - - - - -

Fighter cried out in pain as the monster slammed its claws through her shoulder. Healer rolled away from its tail and leapt to her feet. "Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker cried.

The monster turned and shifted its gaze to the other two Starlights. It growled and shambled forward. "Any ideas Maker?" Healer demanded.

"None! I doubt even if we fused our powers we'd make a scratch on this thing!"

"We need to get Fighter to the medical wing though!" Healer returned.

"Then why don't you ask the nice monster if we can do that?" Maker snapped.

A small figure suddenly darted forward. His arms shot forward and two jets of air slammed into the creature, pushing it back. As the creature rose to its feet, the figure shot his hands out again, fire leaping from one hand and lightening erupting out of the other. The two attacks swirled around each other and slammed into the monster, killing it.

"Nicely done Kieran," Fighter grimaced.

The small boy looked down at the injured Senshi. He held his right hand out over her and closed his eyes. His hand began glowing pale yellow and trembled slightly. The Starlights stared in amazement as he healed Fighter's wounds. Kieran opened his eyes and sank to the ground. Maker caught him and smiled.

"You are an amazing kid Kier," she said.

"I'll second that," Fighter agreed, rising to her feet.

Healer smiled. "Come on. Let's leave Maker to drag Fighter off to the infirmary. You know how protective Kakyuu-hime is." Kieran smiled and he and Healer walked away, leaving the other two to look on.

"It's amazing how much power that boy has," Maker said in a serious voice.

Fighter nodded. "Kakyuu-hime said it's somewhat due to his parents and how he was conceived."

"Didn't Sailor Moon use the Silver Crystal on Haruka?" Maker asked.

Fighter nodded. "Some of the power must have gone into their children, or at least Kieran. How else can you explain the power he has, and the color in his hair?"

"True," Maker agreed. "Master Ryu is amazed at how much potential Kieran has." She sighed.

"What?"

"Pluto slipped a Time Key into my hand before she vanished."

"So?"

"So, there was a note attached that said to let Kieran use the Key when he was ready to," she said.

Realization dawned on Fighter. "He can go back in time and stop this guy from killing his family and the others. But how would she know?"

"Pluto's a Guardian of Time Fighter. She can…could see past, present, and future, remember? Or something like that."

"Should we tell him about the Time Key?" Fighter asked.

"Not yet. If we tell him, he'll want to use it now and he's nowhere near ready to take on that guy," Maker said.

"Good point. We should tell Kakyuu-hime though." Maker nodded in agreement and the two headed for the infirmary.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Miko: Shinto priestess.

Iie: No.

Demo: But.

Hime: Princess

* * *

I told you things would pick up. Just wait till next chapter! Until then, drop a review. I like reviews, but flame reviews will not be tolerated in any way, shape, and/or form, okay? Okay! n.n

And if anyone is confused or wants clarification of what transpired in this chapter, let me know and I'll do my best to explain it.


	3. Time Travel

I present to you another chapter! I hope you all like it enough to leave a review :hinthint: This is also the longest chapter in the story, so a lot will happen :HINT:

**Full Summary**: A man seeks vengeance upon all the Sailor Senshi. When he arrives on Earth, a young boy watches his family and friends die at the hands of the killer. The Starlights take him in and raise him. When he is old enough, the boy journeys back in time to stop his family from dying.

Still not mine dang gummit!

* * *

_Fifteen years later… _

Kieran fiddled with the silver pendant around his neck. He had filled out during his years on Kinmoku. He was near six feet in height. His blonde hair had grown out to the same length as the Starlights, the silver streaks still evident in his hair.

"Hey," Maker said as she walked up.

He turned. "Hey. You know why Kakyuu-hime called me here?"

"Might have a faint idea. Come on," she said. The two walked into the study. Fighter and Healer were already in the room.

Kakyuu smiled at Kieran. "You have grown much in these past years here. And now you are ready."

He frowned. "Ready for what?"

Maker pulled out something on a chain and held it out to him. "Recognize this?"

Kieran took it and looked closely at it. "It's…it's a Time Key…from Pluto…" He looked up at them. "Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"Setsuna gave it to us before we returned to Kinmoku with you," Fighter said.

"She gave us this as well," Healer added, handing Kieran a note.

He took the note and read it aloud. "_Kieran, if you're reading this, then you must be ready. If you're wondering what you could possibly be ready for, I think deep in your heart you know. The Time Key can take you anywhere in time. Future or past. Keep it close and tell no one of it. I can only hope the Starlights will allow you to use it, but use it wisely. I knew that they would come to Earth when contact was lost. After that it was only a matter of timing. Kieran, no matter what you decide, I trust in your decision. Stay safe and always believe in yourself_." On the bottom of the paper was the incantation for activating the Time Key.

"You all right?" Maker asked.

Kieran smiled faintly and started laughing. "I can go back and save them! I can save my sister and my parents and everyone!"

"You are aware this will change your future," Kakyuu said.

Kieran nodded. "I know. But if I can stop this killer, then the galaxy might be better off. We've been hearing reports that more and more Senshi are being killed. This man even managed to kill Galaxia. He's growing stronger. The only chance we even have of stopping this guy is by stopping him in the past. We all know it."

"Spoken like Uranus," Fighter commented. "Or any of them for that matter."

"Will you be coming with me?" he asked.

"This is your battle Kieran," Kakyuu said.

"We have to stay. Just in case," Maker added.

He nodded in understanding. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me. I can never repay you."

"Sure you can," Fighter said. "Stop this psychopath."

"I will. I swear it." They walked out onto a balcony and he smiled at them. "See you in the past," he said. He held the Time Key up and shouted the incantation to the sky. A beam of light formed behind him and he slipped the Time Key around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. "Sayonara," he said and stepped through.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Sixteen years ago… _

- - - - - - - - - -

Kieran stumbled into a deserted area of a park, one that he recognized from his most painful memories. He began walking, his sea blue eyes hard. He stopped as a cold voice met his ears. "Oh really?"

"Who are you?" a young voice asked.

"Tell me where the Senshi are," the cold voice demanded.

Kieran quickly pulled a mask out and tied it around his head. "Senshi?" he heard Suiren ask. "We don't know any Senshi."

As the man laughed, the disguised Kieran ran into the clearing and leapt into a flying sidekick, forcing the man away from the two kids. "Get the hell away from them!" he snapped.

"Who are you?" the man demanded.

"It doesn't matter. I won't let you kill anymore Senshi!" Fire flared up around his arms. "You two! Run and call for help! NOW!" he barked, shooting his hands out. The two columns of fire slammed into the man and shoved him away. Kieran turned and saw that his younger self and twin hadn't moved. "Oh for crying out loud," he muttered. He picked them up and ran. He felt something coming up behind him and dove forward, rolling to his feet. He burst into the clearing where the Senshi were.

"Suiren! Kieran!" Michiru shouted, rising to her feet.

"Let them go!" Haruka ordered.

The masked Kieran set the twins down. "Get the hell out of here now!" He spun around and a massive wall of earth rose up, the man slamming into it. "Now god damn it! This guy is out to kill all the Sailor Senshi!" The man burst through the wall.

"Out of my way or you will die as well," the man growled.

The masked Kieran tore off his cloak. "I will never let you kill these people Damien," he said.

The man's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?"

Kieran smiled. "You're a Senshi killer. You expect to go unnoticed? This is your only chance. Give up now while you can."

"Never! I am unstoppable!" Damien laughed.

"Not for long," Kieran returned. Fire flared up around his body. "You've no idea who you're messing with. I'll do whatever must be done to save the Sailor Senshi from you. Even if it kills me. Your killing spree stops here."

"I'll never stop boy." Damien snapped his fingers and vanished.

"I'll always be waiting then," Kieran returned. He turned and noticed the Senshi were still there, untransformed. "What the hell is wrong with you people? A guy comes running up telling you to run for your own safety but you don't? I know you've seen a lot of weird stuff in your lives, but come on! This guy was after you!"

"You said he was after the Sailor Senshi," Rei said.

"I did. And he is. And he can sense your powers." Kieran sighed. "Look, I know who you all are. I was sent to protect you."

"Even if we were Sailor Senshi, we don't need your protection," Haruka said.

"Yes you do," he corrected. "I'll be around if you need me." He turned and vanished in a flash of fire.

"Who the hell was that?" Haruka muttered.

Michiru lightly hit Haruka on the head. "Language!"

"Ah! Gomen!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Setsuna sighed as she walked into her apartment. It had been a long day with the two new strangers appearing. She kicked off her shoes and walked over to the light switch. She flipped it on and stopped when she saw the masked figure. "Who are…how did you get in?" she demanded, inching her hand towards her pocket.

"I teleported in. I have to talk to you."

"About what? I'm just an astronomer."

He chuckled. "As Meioh Setsuna maybe." He reached under his shirt and pulled out the Time Key. "Recognize this?" he asked.

"Should I?"

He sighed. "Fine. How about this?" he demanded, thrusting the note to her.

She opened it and read it. By the end her garnet eyes were wide. She looked up at Kieran. "You're…you're Kieran?"

He pulled the mask off. "I am. I'm from the future. About sixteen years give or take a day or week…something like that." He tucked the Time Key back into his shirt.

"Why? Why did you come back?"

"Because on this day Suiren and Neptune were killed by Damien. In the following six months the others were killed. Before I was taken from Earth, only you remained alive. You gave me to the Starlights for my own protection and I've lived with them and Kakyuu-hime since, training and learning."

"You came here to change the past."

"For the better I hope."

"Why are you telling me though?" she asked.

"Because you can make sure I don't mess up the timeline too much. After Damien killed you all, he went off and began killing other Senshi he could find."

"You're serious?"

"He's already killed Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren along with two others I'm not familiar with. And that's as far as I know." Kieran sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I could do this by myself, but I had to warn at least one of you."

"Will you tell the others?" she asked, motioning for him to sit.

"Not yet. It was hard enough seeing Father and the others there."

"So what will you do now? You obviously can't go around as Ten'ou Kieran," she pointed out.

"I know. For now I'll just call myself Link."

Setsuna smiled. "After one of your favorite video game characters."

His face reddened slightly. "Yeah well…" he mumbled. "Um…I was wondering…could I…"

"Stay here?" she finished. His face reddened even more as he nodded. "Of course you can stay…Link." She noticed his pendant glinting in the light. "You're an elemental?" she asked.

He nodded. "I was worried that it might have changed by my interference today since Suiren's death triggered it…"

"This you will stay the same until you return to your time. Then the memories of the life your younger self will live will be added to your own, eventually suppressing the original memories," she explained.

He nodded. "I think I'll just stop trying to understanding time paradoxes."

"Wise idea," she agreed. He yawned and stretched. "Why don't you get some sleep? That had to take a lot of power in fighting that guy off."

"Not really," he replied. "I've been training on how to use these powers for fifteen and a half years."

Setsuna's communicator started beeping and she pulled it out. "_Someone's after Usagi_!" Minako's voice shouted.

Kieran was on his feet and out the door before Setsuna could blink, tying the mask back on. He focused on Usagi's energy and teleported to where she was. His hands shot out and Damien was slammed into a wall away from Usagi and Mamoru. He walked forward until he stood between Damien and the couple.

"Out of the way boy!"

"I can't do that," he said. "I made an oath to protect the Senshi and innocent people. And I'll die to uphold that oath."

"As you wish boy," Damien snarled. He formed an orb of black energy in his hand and shot it out. It bounced off of an invisible wall. "What the…"

"Air barrier," Kieran said. "I'm an elemental, a damn good one too."

"Release me boy."

"No. You do nothing but destroy things that people love. The Senshi have lives too you know. Families, friends, people who care about them," he said.

"They never care about life!" Damien snapped.

"That's where you're wrong. The Senshi of this world have given their lives time and again for the innocent. They died so that the human race could keep on going and it has. The Senshi even manage to create a utopia on this world in the future. Nothing but peace and happiness for everyone. A golden age…" he looked down for a moment, "Or a silver age since it is the new Silver Millennium…" He shook his head and looked back up. "The point is the Sailor Senshi care for life. You're the one bent on ending life."

"The Senshi killed my people!" Damien snarled as the other Senshi ran up.

"I know. And I praise them for that," Kieran said.

"Nani?" Usagi demanded.

"Seems like a party is going on here," a voice said. The Starlights walked up behind the Inner Senshi.

"So what's going on?" Maker asked.

"The trapped guy is Damien, the man who has been killing Senshi. The other we don't know about," Pluto answered.

"And the other guy seems happy Damien's people were wiped out," Venus put in.

"Why?" Healer asked.

"Because, his people are the ones who formed and released Chaos." Kieran smiled at Damien's stunned look. "I've read up on you Damien. I've learned about my enemy. I had nothing better to do for fifteen years after you stole my life. Not after when I learned the truth about you."

"I am god's messenger. You cannot and will not stop me!" Damien shouted.

"Then I'll die trying," Kieran returned.

"Another time," Damien said and vanished.

Kieran shook his head and turned to Usagi. "You two all right?"

"I'll live," Mamoru grunted, sitting up as he held his shoulder.

Kieran knelt down and looked at the slash mark on the man's shoulder. "Like hell you will with this. Damien poisons his weapons as added insurance." He pulled Mamoru's shirt clear of the wound. Black putrid looking lines were radiating out from the wound. Kieran cursed in the Starlights' language, causing them to stare at him in shock. Kieran pressed his hand against the wound and closed his eyes, his head bowed. His hand began glowing pale yellow and Mamoru grunted softly in pain. After several minutes Kieran removed his hand, revealing the healed wound.

"Sugoi!" Usagi exclaimed.

"How did you do that?" Uranus demanded.

"Forget that, where did you learn our language? We've never seen you before," Maker said.

Kieran rose to his feet, clearly drained. "You'll know who I am in time," he said and vanished.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kieran watched as the Starlights walked down the street. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up. A pair of mirrored sunglasses rested over his sea blue eyes. As the three neared him he smiled. "Nice day out, isn't it?" he called to them.

They stopped and looked at him. "Yeah…I guess it is," Seiya said.

"Be a shame if an elemental ruined it," Kieran added, smiling.

"A what?" Taiki asked in a confused voice.

Kieran chuckled. He snapped his fingers and a sudden wind sprang up, dying down almost immediately. "People who can control the elements," he said. He pulled of his sunglasses. "So…Starlights, came for a visit?"

"Who?" Yaten asked in a bored voice.

Kieran shrugged, realizing they wouldn't acknowledge that he knew who they were. "Just three people I know. If you for some reason bump into them, tell them I'm looking for them because I'm curious as to why Kakyuu-hime sent them here at this time," he said, walking away.

The three looked at each other and nodded. They ducked into an alley and transformed. The Starlights leapt up to the roofs and were stunned to see Kieran was already there. "How did…" Fighter began.

Kieran smiled. "After living with you guys for fifteen years, I think I know how you think."

"We don't even know you," Maker said.

"Sure you do. You've already met the younger me…granted he doesn't have the silver in his hair yet…"

"You're Kieran?" Healer asked.

"From the future. I came back to change the past because the Senshi of this system were all killed. Pluto gave me to you guys so I'd be safe." He quickly told them everything he dared to. "So now I'm curious. Why are you guys here?"

"Kakyuu-hime sensed two powerful beings here. At first there was only one and she had confidence that Sailor Moon could stop it, but when the second power showed up, she became worried as did we," Fighter said.

"So you came here because of me," Kieran said.

"So this guy's people made Chaos, right?" Maker asked.

Kieran nodded. "That's why he's so powerful."

"So how do we fight this guy?" Healer asked.

"If I had stayed in my time to beat him, I'd've lost. His powers are still growing. By coming back to the past…"

"You have a better chance of stopping him," Maker figured. Kieran nodded. "So do the others know who you are?"

"Only Pluto. I haven't seen my parents or my sister in over fifteen years," he replied softly.

"They won't think anything different of you," Healer said.

Kieran opened his mouth to say something when he sensed something. He spun around and ran to the edge of the roof. He looked down at the street and saw the man stomping towards the young Kieran and Suiren. The older Kieran's eyes narrowed and he could see silver streaks in his other self's hair. "Shimatta!" he snapped. He looked back at the Starlights. "Get the others now!" he snapped. He leapt off of the roof and flew down towards the man. He slammed into Damien and landed on his feet. He turned to the two kids. "Run! Go for help!" He grunted in pain as a metal rod was slammed through his right shoulder.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

The three attacks slammed into Damien, forcing him back. Kieran tore off his shirt and wrapped it around his wound. Black tribal tattoos covered his shoulders, upper arms, chest, and back. His silver pendant glinted in the light.

"Dead Scream…" The attack slammed into Damien. "The others are on their way!" she called to Kieran.

"You will not stop me boy! The Senshi will all die! It is the decree of god!" Damien shouted.

Kieran firmly planted his feet. "Hold on," he told the Senshi. He reared both of his arms back and lifted his left foot up. With a yell he slammed his foot down and shot his hands out. The ground around Damien's feet wrapped around him and the two columns of fire slammed into Damien, wounding him.

Damien broke free. "This…is far…from over boy…now…you die too!" He vanished from sight as the others ran up.

"Impressive," Uranus commented.

The elder Kieran fell to his knees, clutching his right shoulder. "He needs to be healed," Pluto said.

"Not will we learn more about him," Uranus said.

"He could die!" Fighter exclaimed.

"Then I'm sure he'll talk quickly."

Kieran grabbed the rod and pulled it out, letting out a small cry of pain. He tossed the bloodied rod to the side as fresh blood began soaking his chest. "Saturn, heal him!" Neptune cried. Saturn nodded and quickly healed Kieran. He let out a slow breath when she finished. "Arigatou," he said, rising to his feet.

"Who are you?" Uranus demanded, glaring at him.

"You might as well tell them," Maker said.

Kieran nodded and pulled off his mask. He stared at the ground. "I am Ten'ou Kieran, son to Kaioh Michiru and Ten'ou Haruka. Orphaned when I was ten years old and raised by the Starlights on Kinmoku."

Uranus grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. "Don't lie!" she snapped.

He stared her in the eye. "I don't lie…Father."

She released him, her eyes wide. "K…Kieran…" she stammered.

"Nani?" Neptune demanded. She looked at him and her eyes widened. "Oh my god…" she whispered.

He smiled, barely keeping the tears from his eyes. "I have a lot to tell you all," he told them.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Sayonara: Formal goodbye used when you are not going to see someone for an extended period of time.

Gomen (na sai): I'm sorry.

Nani: What?

Sugoi: Amazing/That's incredible.

Shimatta: Damn it.

* * *

Only a few more chapters left. It's not a long story, just one I felt like writing. Drop a review please! 


	4. Final Battle

And another chapter. Aren't these daily updates great? I think so. This is the second to last chapter too just so everyone is aware. But don't worry. I've just finished another fic that will hopefully be up when this is done.

**Full Summary**: A man seeks vengeance upon all the Sailor Senshi. When he arrives on Earth, a young boy watches his family and friends die at the hands of the killer. The Starlights take him in and raise him. When he is old enough, the boy journeys back in time to stop his family from dying.

Nope. Not mine. Darn...

* * *

Several hours later found the Senshi, Starlights, and Kieran sitting in Haruka and Michiru's house. The older Kieran glanced around and saw his parents holding each other a little tighter. He smiled faintly and looked at his younger self and his twin, both of who were staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you just come to us and tell us?" Haruka asked.

Kieran looked at the blonde. "Can you honestly say you would have believed me? Some guy you've never met comes running up to you and tells you he's your son from the future?"

Haruka looked down. "I guess you have a point," she admitted.

"Besides, I saw you three die first." He shifted slightly. "I haven't seen you in sixteen years."

Michiru smiled. "Hopefully that will be different now." He and the others nodded in agreement.

Haruka looked at the Starlights. "At least they didn't do too badly of a job raising you," she smirked. "Though seeing them as parents would've been funny."

Kieran shrugged. "Kakyuu-hime thought it was funny."

Seiya glared at Haruka and Kieran. "Oh shut up."

"What happens now?" Taiki asked.

"Little me goes to Kinmoku. Suiren too."

"What?" Haruka exclaimed.

"Why?" the others demanded at the same time.

"I'm an elemental. That means I have certain control over fire, water, ice, earth, air…you get the idea. I've had training but he hasn't," Kieran said.

"Okay, but why Suiren?" Haruka asked.

"Do you want her in the line of fire here?" Kieran demanded.

Haruka looked at Michiru. "He's right."

"I'd feel better if they were somewhere safer honestly," Michiru said.

"I can go with them," Hotaru volunteered.

"Just one protector though?" Usagi asked.

"There's another Starlight on Kinmoku along with one of the most powerful elemental masters," Yaten said.

"And Kakyuu-hime will protect them too," Seiya added.

The two Outer Senshi slowly nodded. "All right. We'll send them to Kinmoku. But if anything happens to them…" Haruka trailed off, the threat hanging in the air.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So they made it safely?" Michiru asked.

Haruka nodded. "They'll be in the palace which has several energy barriers to get through." She smiled in reassurance to her lover. "They'll be fine."

"I know, but I just can't help but worry," she said.

"It's a mother's right to worry about her children," Haruka said as they headed up the steps of the Hikawa Shrine.

Michiru nodded. "I suppose so…"

"It won't matter where you send the next generation of Senshi. They'll die too," a cold voice hissed.

The two spun around and saw Damien glaring at them. "You!" they both exclaimed, reaching for their henshin brooches.

"Not this time!" he roared. A sword appeared in his hand and he shot it forward. There was a grunt of pain as the steel pierced flesh. The man grinned and viciously twisted the sword free.

Michiru stared in shock and horror, as did Haruka. Kieran slammed his arms forward and a large column of fire shot forward, engulfing Damien, forcing him to flee. Kieran smiled before collapsing to the steps. "KIERAN!" Michiru screamed, falling to her son's side. "Hold on! Hold on, do you hear me?" she demanded.

Haruka ripped off her jacket and pressed it against Kieran's wounds. "You'll make it, do you hear me?"

Kieran's face twisted as pain ripped through his body. He gasped for air. "You… you have…have to…kill me…" he whispered.

"Nani?" Michiru demanded.

"The…poison…turns you…into a…monster…" he said through clenched teeth. As if to prove his point, black claws appeared in place of his nails. "Let me…go…" he whispered softly.

"No!" Haruka said in determination.

"Father…I…can't be…saved…" Kieran said. "Let me…go…onegai…"

"Usagi-chan can heal you…" Michiru began.

Kieran screamed in pain, cutting Michiru off. He opened his eyes and glared at them. "Kill me!" he shouted, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I can't…" Michiru whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't make us," Haruka added. Kieran suddenly shrieked in pain, his skin bulging out as he turned into a large grotesque looking monster. Haruka and Michiru stumbled back, staring in horror. The monster snarled at the two and lunged at them. The two Senshi dodged the attack and stared at the creature that had been their son only moments before. Haruka bowed her head. "We've no choice Michiru…"

"I know…"

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!"

Uranus pulled her Space Sword free. "Gomen…musuko," she whispered. With a fierce yell she slammed the sword into the monster's chest. It screamed in pain as the others ran up. She pulled her weapon free as the monster changed back into Kieran. The two were immediately by his side as he fell to the ground.

Kieran looked at his parents, a smile on his face. "Arigatou…" he whispered, beginning to fade away.

"Kieran…" Neptune whispered.

"Stand…together…" he advised them.

Uranus tightly held his hand. "We're proud of you musuko." Tears streamed from her teal eyes.

He smiled. "Sayonara…" he whispered. His eyes slowly misted over and closed as his head fell to the side, several strands falling over his forehead. He faded away, the small white orbs floating up into the sky.

"You killed him!" Moon exclaimed. "How could you kill…" she began.

"Yameru Sailor Moon," Fighter said softly. "They've been through enough."

"What happened?" Venus asked.

"Damien tried to jump us. Kieran just appeared out of nowhere and…and…" Neptune whispered.

"Damien stabbed him before Kieran could drive him off. The poison turned him into that monster. He said there was no way for him to be healed," Uranus finished in a detached voice.

Moon rested a hand on Uranus' shoulder. "We'll find Damien and stop him," she said to her friend.

Uranus rose to her feet, her eyes dark with anger and rage. "I'll kill him," she whispered. She brushed past the others and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka stood on the deserted roof, the wind blowing through her short hair. She bowed her head, her arms over her chest. "So how long did it take that whelp to die?" Damien asked, appearing behind her.

The Wind Senshi turned, rage in her eyes. "You'll pay for killing my son," she snarled. "Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

He laughed. "You cannot touch me Senshi! I've already killed five of your kind. What makes you think you can stop me?"

Uranus pulled her Space Sword out. "None of them were parents." She rushed forward and began attacking, making precise slashes and parries in spite of her anger. She ducked under a slash and gripped her sword.

"Impressive. No Senshi has lasted this long against me," he smirked.

"Just wait till I really get into it," she returned. She spun her sword and the two circled. "You should never have started this crusade Damien."

"My people were killed by Senshi. I had the power to avenge their deaths."

"You're people created Chaos. How did you think the Senshi would react to that?" Uranus demanded.

"It doesn't matter. Once the Senshi are dead, I will rule the universe," he said.

"Not while I'm around," she returned.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to kill you," he smirked. He lifted his sword. "Your son's blood still stains the blade. A fitting end for you to die by it, don't you think so?" he chuckled.

Her eyes narrowed and gold energy flared up around her. "You'll pay for every life you've taken!" She lifted her sword and slammed it down, shouting, "Space Sword Turbulence!" A large wave of energy slammed into Damien, severely cutting his arm and side. She smiled. "Want some more?"

Dark energy flared up around him. "And here I was expecting the Moon Senshi to be giving me the big problem."

"Disappointed?" she asked.

"Not really. Your reputation precedes you. Most Senshi know how great of a warrior you are. Now I understand why." He smiled coldly. "I will take great pleasure in killing you."

Uranus remained silent. _Please kami-sama, Kieran…help me_, she prayed. "Space Turbulence!" she shouted. Damien dodged the attack. _He's too fast to hit with my attacks…I have to fight him physically…_ she realized.

"You will never defeat me," he smirked. "I have taken in the essence of my god, Chaos. You are nothing!"

Uranus secretly summoned her communicator to her hand and hit the alarm button. "I won't know till I try," she replied. She rushed in and the two began to fight, their swords clashing with each strike. Damien backhanded Uranus and she went sprawling on the roof. She quickly pushed herself up and wiped the blood from her lip. She spat to the side and let out a slow breath.

"Just give up. I swear to make your death quick."

"My son never gave up and neither will I," Uranus returned. "Space Sword Blaster!" she cried. He knocked the attack away and slammed his black glowing fist into her gut. She doubled over in pain and fell to the ground, struggling to stay conscious.

"You can't defeat the darkness. Just give in to it. The pain will end if you do."

Uranus closed her eyes, slowly letting the darkness carry her away. "I can't believe you're giving up," a voice said.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a strange place where everything was white. "What the…where am I?"

"You're on death's door with no chance of being reborn," the voice said.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"The dark energy that's invaded your body will prevent you from being reborn. You will be the last Uranus. Your powers will die with you."

"How do you know this? Who are you?" she demanded.

A figure stepped into view. He wore a pair of loose black pants, black boots, and a dark blue sleeveless shirt, the symbols of Uranus and Neptune on each shoulder. His blonde hair with silver streaks was styled similarly to the Starlights. His sea blue eyes were warm and a smile was on his face. A pair of plain black bracers covered his forearms. A silver pendant hung around his neck and a black belt was tied securely around his waist.

Uranus' eyes widened. "K…Kieran?"

He smiled, his silver earrings glinting in the light. "Hai," he simply said. "You need to fight. Mother and Suiren still need you. The Princess and the others need you too. Don't give up. You never did before."

"Damien's too strong," she returned.

"So are you," he countered. "Just believe. You've been touched by the Silver Crystal. It's what made me so powerful as an elemental. Trace amounts of its power are still within you. Just believe."

"Demo…I let you die…" she whispered.

He shook his head. "You saved me. That's all that matters. I don't blame you." He slowly began fading away.

"Matte!" she cried.

"Fight to live Father. Fight to live…and believe…" he said, his voice echoing as he vanished.

Darkness overtook Uranus and she forced her eyes open. She was back on the roof, Damien still laughing over her body. Damien began walking away. Uranus grabbed her sword and pushed herself up. _I will defeat him!_ Uranus shouted in her mind. She straightened, golden blue energy flowing around her as power flooded her body. "This isn't over Damien," she growled.

He spun around and stared at her in shock. "WHAT?" he thundered. "That isn't possible! You should be dead!"

Uranus grinned. "Anything's possible if you believe enough," she said. "Now are we going to fight or just talk?"

"You…will…DIE!" he roared.

"Try it," she challenged. The two rushed at each other, the energy flowing off of them. Uranus slammed her sword down and broke his in half.

He stared at her in shock. "You've been touched by the Silver Crystal…haven't you?" he demanded.

"How do you think I was able to have a son with Neptune?" she returned. She backhanded Damien and he fell to the roof. His hand shot out as he fell and black energy swarmed towards her. A figure suddenly leapt in front of her and knocked the energy away with his bare hand.

"I don't think so Damien."

"You're dead!" Damien cried.

Kieran smiled. He wore a pair of loose black pants, black boots, and a dark blue sleeveless shirt, the symbols of Uranus and Neptune on each shoulder. His blonde hair with silver streaks was styled similarly to the Starlights. His sea blue eyes were warm and a smile was on his face. A pair of plain black bracers covered his forearms. A silver pendant hung around his neck and a black belt was tied securely around his waist.

"Kieran…" Uranus whispered.

He looked back at Uranus. "I figured you'd might need a hand." He turned back to Damien.

"Kieran!" Neptune exclaimed as she and the others ran up.

"Masaka…" Maker whispered.

"This will end NOW!" Damien bellowed.

"Yes it will," Uranus agreed.

"Stay out of this!" Kieran ordered the others. He turned to Uranus. "You too. I don't want you to die again."

"You don't have a say this time Kieran," Uranus returned.

"Yes I do," he returned. "You've used too much energy. Any more and you'll die," he explained. "Believe in me," he said softly. He turned to Damien and knelt down, summoning every ounce of energy he had. He looked up at Damien and smiled. "I won't let my friends and family die in the past!" he shouted and charged forward, silver blue energy forming around him. Damien leapt back and the pair turned into pure energy and fought, the others looking on in amazement.

"It's like our battle with Galaxia…" Healer whispered.

"Sugoi…" Mercury whispered.

Kieran suddenly crashed to the ground, battered and bloodied. Damien fell to his knees, just as badly beaten. Uranus stepped forward. "You're mine! Space Sword Turbulence!" she yelled.

"Submarine Violin Tide!" Neptune shouted. The two attacks merged and slammed into Damien. He fell to the ground, blood dripping from numerous wounds.

"It's still not enough!" Mars cried.

The Starlights looked at each other and nodded. They focused their energy and glared at Damien. "Star Fusion Tempest!" they cried. The combined attack slammed into the evil man.

Kieran pushed himself up to a standing position. He held his hands close to each other. Fire, lightening, earth, air, water, ice…every element began swirling around between his hands. It was engulf by a silver orb. His sea blue eyes glowed with power. "Go back to the shadow!" he shouted. With a roar he hurled his arms out. The orb slammed into Damien and he let out an inhuman scream as he was killed. Kieran smiled, completely drained of energy and barely clinging to consciousness. "Yatta…" he whispered before falling face first to the ground.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Onegai: Please.

Musuko: Son

Yameru: Stop (it).

Kami-sama: god(s).

Matte: Wait.

Masaka: Impossible.

Yatta: I did it!

* * *

Only the epilogue remains. I know, it was very short. For that I apologize. 

Non-flame reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated! And much thanks to all who have reviewed! Domo arigatou!


	5. Epilogue: The Return Home

Epilogue! Sad I know...v.v...and it's short...for which I apologize for. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to try to take a little nap since my (censor) roommate was a (censor) last night and wouldn't shut up on her cell phone as I tried to sleep. You'd think seeing someone climb into bed and lie still would give away the fact that they want to sleep or something...:lies head on desk and falls asleep:

**Full Summary**: A man seeks vengeance upon all the Sailor Senshi. When he arrives on Earth, a young boy watches his family and friends die at the hands of the killer. The Starlights take him in and raise him. When he is old enough, the boy journeys back in time to stop his family from dying.

Taiki: I'll do the disclaimer since Carter's asleep. Here's what she wrote: "I wish I owned the rights to Sailor Moon, but alas, I do not...le sigh..." Please enjoy the epilogue.

* * *

Kieran slowly opened his eyes and sat up, confused as to how he got into a bed. He blinked when he realized he was in his old house. "Good to see you up," a voice said.

He turned and saw Taiki sitting in a chair. "How long was I out?"

"A week, give or take," he answered. "Had us worried."

"My parents?"

"Getting some rest. We had to force them out of the room, but they didn't go willingly. Haruka-san gave Seiya a black eye."

Kieran grinned. "But Damien is gone, right?"

Taiki nodded. "Ami-chan did a complete scan and everything. You killed him."

Kieran shook his head. "I didn't kill him." He looked at Taiki. "We all did. We saved the galaxy."

"I guess we did."

Kieran tossed the covers off and rose to his feet. "I should go back soon."

"Why?"

"I came and did what I set out to do," Kieran said. "Hopefully I have a bright future to get back to," he added. He walked out into the hall and downstairs. The others looked up at him and smiled. Michiru suddenly engulfed him in a large hug. She stopped after several moments and stepped away. Before he could take a breath Haruka crushed him in a hug. "Air!" he gasped. Haruka released him and he sucked in a breath.

"I think they're excited to see you," Seiya said.

"What was your first clue?" Kieran retorted.

"So, tomorrow we're going to have a party, but as for today we're going to go out and party!" Usagi declared.

"Actually, I'm heading back as soon as I can," Kieran said.

"Why?" Michiru asked.

"I came back to stop you guys from being killed and I did." He shrugged. "I should go before I mess up the timeline."

"Demo…surely you can stay for just one day," Hotaru said.

Kieran smiled. "I'd like to, but this isn't my time." He looked at his younger self fast asleep in Setsuna's lap. "It's his time." He slipped the Time Key into his pocket. "Raise me well," he said.

"Kier, at least let us see you off," Haruka said.

He smiled faintly and shook his head. "I don't like goodbyes." He turned and walked outside. As soon as his feet touched the grass he pulled the key out and recited the incantation. He stepped into the portal, the others watching him leave.

"Sayonara Kieran," Haruka and Michiru whispered.

"We'll see him again," Hotaru said. The others nodded.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kieran blinked as he appeared on Earth, the sun beaming down on him. He looked around and saw his parents' house behind him. A young girl with shoulder length aqua hair looked over at him, her teal eyes sparkling in the sun. "Hey Kier, I didn't know you were back from Master Ryu's already. Mama and Papa said you wouldn't be back until tonight."

"S…Suiren?" he stammered.

"Who else would I be?" she asked with a smile. "You feeling okay?"

Fresh memories rolled into Kieran's mind. He slowly began laughing, softly at first but it grew louder and louder. "YATTA!" he shouted to the sky, falling back into the grass. "YATTA!"

"What's all the racket?" Haruka asked coming out.

Kieran lunged to his feet and rushed to Haruka's side. He held her in a bear hug, laughing and crying at the same time. "Kieran…you're back early," Michiru said.

The young man hugged his mother as well. "I did it!" he said happily.

"What's he going on about?" Suiren asked.

"You still remember what happened?" Haruka asked, realizing what her son must be talking about.

"It's more like a bad dream now, but I know it happened. But not in this timeline. NOT IN THIS ONE!" he laughed, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

"Did I miss something?" Suiren demanded.

"Sixteen years ago, we were suppose to have been killed by a man named Damien," Haruka said. "Only Kier lived. He came back in time to stop it from happening and he succeeded."

"We are now going to have that party Usagi-chan suggested before you left," Michiru said, walking back into the house, Suiren following her.

Haruka clapped him on the back. "Welcome home son," she said and followed the other two inside.

Kieran watched them go inside, the smile still on his face. _I'm home…where I should be…as everything should be... _ he thought. He ran in after his family.

**END**

* * *

I know I know! It was far too short for some of you, but I've been working on another Sailor Moon on top of working on homework and research papers and everything. I hope it was still worthy of reviewing...please? Onegai shimasu?

**News:**

Good news! I finished my Sailor Moon research paper. Now I just need to do the presentation for it and then I'm done with that!

More good news! I finished another Sailor Moon vampire story! It'll go up probably tomorrow. It's on my Mac Lappy so yeah.

Yet even more good news! I've started a Sailor Moon crossover! It's another Sailor Moon/Stargate SG-1 crossover, so keep an eye out for it. If you're unfamiliar with SG-1, don't worry. I'll do a brief synopsis of the series/seasons it takes place during.


End file.
